


my whole life waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлзу нужно лишь попросить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my whole life waiting for the right time to tell you how I feel

**Author's Note:**

> для Особоопасный Ксюх

Нет ничего проще, чем просьба. Скотт даже этого не сделал, он просто родился таким. 

Сломанным. 

Он получил подарок от Питера.

Питер получил от Дерека смерть. Ведь выживает сильнейший. 

Теперь у Дерека есть стая. У Скотта есть наставник и девушка-не-оборотень.

Стайлзу нужно лишь попросить. Просто потому, что он потерял всякую надежду.

Эллисон разговаривает с ним. Берет за руку, гладит по голове. Она и сама понимает, что лучше от этого не становится. Но в отличие от Скотта она может быть рядом, когда нужна.

С каждым днем уверенность в Стайлзе крепнет. Он должен попросить у Дерека укус.

Но стоит им встретиться – Стайлз не может заставить себя сказать вслух нужные слова.

Дерек всегда знает, как быстро бьется сердце Стайлза.

За два месяца он ни разу не спросил что не так со Стайлзом.

*** 

Дерек удерживает внутри себя слишком многое.

Раньше это была помесь неуверенности и страха, которая теперь превратилась в ответственность. Давящую, не дающую вздохнуть нормально.

Волчата обучаются быстро, пусть и огрызаются постоянно.

Терпеть такое Дерек может долго, пока дело касается стаи.

Но есть еще Эллисон с ее семейкой охотников.

И Стайлз.

Просто Стайлз, приносящий проблем намного больше своей подружки.

Стайлз, который долгое время хочет что-то сказать Дереку, но спотыкается на первом же слове и каждую следующую попытку повторяет только через пару дней.

Хуже всего реакция Дерека на Стайлза.

Альфа не рвется наружу, но выражает недовольство.

Потому что Стайлз должен принадлежать Дереку.

Должен, но никогда не будет. Это слишком опасно. 

Дерек смотрит на Скотта и Эллисон, закрывает глаза и выдыхает.

*** 

Когда Стайлзу хватает сил попросить, Дерек не делает ничего. 

Он даже не поднимает брови удивленно-надменно, как обычно. 

Просто продолжает стоять рядом, без движения.

Стайлз вовсе не трус, но чувство обиды перевешивает и он разворачивается.

Чтобы быть пойманным за руку.

– Тебе не нужен укус.

Все это время Стайлз нуждался лишь в Дереке.

Нужно было лишь попросить.


End file.
